Phantom Rising Part Two
by Becky Sky
Summary: The gang has discovered who the mysterious phantom is, and it blows them away... Now they must save their friend and the gods... before she spins out of control even more. Continuation of Phantom Rising.
1. Playing

Chapter One: Playing

**A/n: So this is the beginning of the second part, which I will probably finish tommorow when I get back from exams. There will be three more chapters probably, and I may add one more tonight, I'm not quite sure. But I promise to try my hardest to finish it. PLEASE review!Becky**

Theresa lay on a low-lying green couch in Chiron's study, her eyes closed, and breathing even as the centaur dressed her wound. Jay looked on, but he couldn't look into her face, feeling betrayed and angry since the night before. Herry was sad, staring down at the ground as though it could provide some answers as to how, and Archie was glaring at Theresa as she slept, rubbing his aching hand. Atlanta and Neil were arguing heatedly about something to keep their minds off their friend, and Odie just gazed around the room to avoid having anyone see his tears.

Hera stood beside Chiron, not saying a word, her guarded gaze enough to make Jay flinch. He knew it was his fault. He should have been easier on her, shouldn't have been so controlling that she was driven mad. But he couldn't… wouldn't be held responsible for Theresa's actions against the gods. He frowned at the ceiling. He wouldn't look at her, his hurt far too deep.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, green and unwavering. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as though she were waking up on a usual Saturday morning. "Hello," she said brightly. "What's up?"

Then she gazed around at the despondent faces, and her demeanour changed to confused. "What… what's wrong, guys?"

Jay couldn't believe it. After everything she had done to them, she had the nerve to fake it? He glared at her this time, his eyes flashing and dangerous. "You know exactly, you little…" His words trailed off in surprise as her eyes suddenly flashed purple, and a rage so controlled that it only shone in her eyes reflected out at him.

"Yes, Jay?"

Then he knew she was feigning puzzlement. "You witch," he muttered, all the anger that had been boiling inside of his soul finally gushing out like a flood. She had hurt him badly. He had trusted her, cared for her, and she had thanked him by trying to kill the gods? He wanted to hurt her just as bead, see her cringe and cry, see her sob as he had sobbed in the confines of his room, the sails of boats flapping across the top of his head from the breeze.

"What did you say?" she asked lowly, her eyes narrowed.

"You witch!" he yelled. "You always thought of yourself before everyone else, didn't you? Why did you do this to us?"

"Oh-oh, this from the one who thought he could save the world by himself, thought all the pressure was on HIM to perform," she shot. "Did you ever think of the pressure on the rest of us that YOU administered? You were the one who never let us rest, always told me that I HAD to be better! You know what, I took your advice! And now look at me! I only ever tried to be your friend, be part of this team, but you made it so hard…" Theresa said nothing else for a while, letting her words soak in. Her fists were clenched, and she didn't look at any of the gods as they struggled in to surround her. Artemis glared at her accusingly, Athena stood stolidly, sword drawn in case of a fight, Hermes fluttered around nervously, and Ares looked as though he wanted to pummel her through the ground. Theresa suddenly laid her head back as though to rest, but her back was straight and stiff. Before anyone could tell what she was at, bolts of purple shot form her and engulfed each of the gods, sucking away their power and strength and drawing it into her.

Jay watched, flabbergasted as Theresa morphed into an archer, a scary-looking version of herself in armour, and a young woman with flying sandals. Hermes, Athena, Ares, and Artemis crumpled to the ground, splayed out like they were about to be whipped. Atlanta screamed and rushed to help her mentor, and Odie gasped, kneeling beside a weak Hermes. Archie shuffled forward timidly and checked to make sure Ares was still alive, although he looked like he was going to kill somebody soon.

Theresa bolted for the door, but this time Herry was ready. He grabbed her as she ran by, whirling and throwing her against the wall with a stomach-churning CRUNCH. Her head snapped back, and she slid to the ground, slumped over without any further incident.

Neil winced. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." He laughed weakly, but nobody joined him. They just stared at their friend through sad eyes, wondering what to do. Finally Jay broke the silence. "I guess we can take her back to her dorm room, but there must always be one of us with her at all times so she can't go after Zeus. He may be able to do something to give all the gods their powers back."

The others nodded mutely, not trusting their mouths to speak. Herry didn't step forward to pick her up, looking at Jay to do the task. Jay glared at his friend. "What?"

"I thought…" Herry gulped nervously. "I thought you might want to carry her, since you liked her and all."

Jay's jaw dropped, and his face turned crimson with either embarrassment or fury, and he stalked out of the gym without another word. Herry shrugged and bent to pick her up, and then started when he realized how light she was. Odie would have been able to carry her without a struggle.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she stared at him dazedly. "Herry," she murmured, pupils unfocussed. "Help…" Then she sank back.

He blinked. "Theresa?"

She did not answer. "Jay!" he called. "Come quick!"

The leader arrived within seconds. "What is it Herry?" he asked calmly, his features even. It was a contradiction from his reaction a few moments before. Odie too trotted up, inquiry scrawled across his intelligent features.

"It's Theresa... she asked for help!"

Jay's face darkened, and he waved his hand dismissively. "She's probably just playing you, Herry. Probably trying to make you think she's innocent. Like she did with me. Ignore her. We're not her friends anymore… we're her enemies. Er, she's our enemy…" His voice broke, and Herry blinked in amazement.

"Jay… are you crying?" He had never seen Jay cry in front of them before. Atlanta and Archie stopped fussing over their mentors to stare at them, eyes wide in astonishment. Jay shook his head. "I'm not," he said shortly, and then pointed at Atlanta and Neil. "You two are going to watch Theresa first."

"Jay…" Odie began, about to reprimand that they had to stick by their friend, but Jay was done talking. He crossed his arms, firmly stating through body language that the case was closed for good.

Archie crossed his arms in annoyance. "Excuse me Jay, have I forgotten to mention that Atlanta and I are dating now?"

Jay met his glare with a blank stare. "So?"

"So? I WANT TO WORK WITH HER!"

"People don't always get what they want, Archie. Deal with it," Jay said tiredly, and then he strode from the room. Archie and Atlanta exchanged exasperated sighs and quickly hugged. She inhaled his scent of spice from his cologne and buried her face in his shoulder. Neil made kissy noises and was hushed with a glower from Archie. After a quick peck on the cheek that made Archie blush, her smile bashfully, and Neil giggle and point hysterically, she turned and made her way towards him. Swinging her fists playfully, she looked like she was going to punch him, and Neil promptly shut up.

Giggling slightly despite the atmosphere, she followed Neil and Herry out of the gym and to the dorm. The halls were bustling with students, so they took a back door to avoid being noticed by their inquisitive classmates. They crossed the back lawn and headed for the street, their feet crunching the green grass beneath them. Birds twittered noisily and cats prowled the street for a bite of bird to eat, and everything seemed perfectly normal.

Neil laughed at the thought. Since when was he normal? He was far too beautiful to be normal. He was already perfect. Other people's perfect was downright ugly compared to his perfect. Right? But when he glanced at Theresa, her eyes closed and her actions of before still fresh in his mind, Neil didn't have the appetite to brag about himself anymore. What good was bragging about himself if a friend he usually bragged to wasn't really their friend anymore?

"Now I'm giving myself a headache," he muttered to himself. "Shut up, Neil." That suddenly made him feel a whole lot better, although he wasn't sure why.

Along the way, Atlanta fancied she saw Jay following them, as if he had had a change of heart, but when she glanced back, nobody was there. Maybe I'm just wishing things were the same, that we're just taking a dozy friend back home, she thought. Everything's too different.

And Atlanta had the terrible gut feeling that nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Pursuit

Chapter Two: Pursuit

**A/n: Slowly but surely I'm finishing this fic. I don't think many people have found this one yet, as I don't have many reviews, but special thanks to FelindatheDreamweaver and Alison who reviewed. This one is for you.Becky**

Atlanta adjusted her earpiece and sighed. "Okay, Jay, we're at the mall. She's going shopping, and trying stuff on. Don't say I have to go so far as go in the change room with her."

"I won't." But his voice sounded weird, as though he had just been about to do just that. "Call us if there are any problems. Oh, and Archie wants to talk to you… he's kinda being obsessive."

Atlanta grinned. "Sure thing." If there was anyone who could make her feel better, it was Archie.

"Hey there, Atlanta," his voice came over the earpiece. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, we haven't lost her…"

"Yet!" Neil chimed from the background. She stopped to glare at him for a moment.

"Yeah, Neil's being a pest… nothing new there."

Archie laughed, but it was strained. "Jay's really worried, ya know."

"Of course," she said dryly. "It wasn't too hard to tell."

Archie lowered his voice, about to say something in confidence. "He says that he doesn't care about her anymore, that his mission is to save the gods, but I caught him talking with Chiron and begging for a way to save her. He must really like her."

"Yeah."

"Atlanta, are you all right?" he asked, concern slipping through his tone. She shrugged, and then remembered he couldn't see her, and said, "I guess. It's just that I've known Theresa for a while, and I thought of everyone she was the most trustworthy."

"The most trustworthy with the most dangerous gift," Archie said softly, his voice sad. "I'll think of a way to save her if I can Atlanta. Got to go… love you."

Atlanta took a sharp inhale of breath, then slowly let it go, blood pulsing through her veins so hard she thought she's pop. Then she said the words that were gushing against her tongue, trying to get free… "Love you too, Archie."

Neil sighed teasingly behind her, and instinctively she kicked him, feeling a guilty pleasure as he yelped. Then she leaned back against the bench she was sitting on, and Neil sat down as well, as far from her as he could get. He took out his mirror and began to inspect his face, as if any dirt could have magically appeared to tarnish his image since the last time he'd checked… three minutes ago!

Atlanta moaned, rubbing her hazel eyes tiredly. Following Theresa was hard work. Her friend…

"Or is it ex-friend now?" she wondered aloud. Neil stopped making kissing faces at himself in his mirror long enough to respond.

"How about friend of days past?" he asked dramatically, ending with a grand flourish of his hands, almost dropping his mirror. He squeaked in alarm and caught it before the glass could shatter on the ground. Atlanta rolled her eyes and surveyed the premises. They had trailed Theresa from her bedroom to the mall, where she was now shopping casually for jeans and t-shirts. Atlanta used her keen eyesight to pick out her friend from among the shoppers, her fiery red hair like a beacon in the night.

"So, what do you think drove Theresa over the top?" Neil asked nonchalantly, inspecting his nails as though he were talking about the latest gossip but didn't want to appear too eager for the buzz.

She stared at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

He glanced around to make sure their hot-headed friend was not in sight. "What drove her… co-co?" he asked, making a twirling motion with his finger beside his ear. "Well?"

Atlanta went rigid like a piece of cardboard. "Shut up, Neil."

"Grouchy," he huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms in a pout. "How long do we have to stay here anyways?"

"As long as it takes for her to…" Atlanta trailed off, trying to find their captive amid the customers. Her blood went cold as ice when she saw that Theresa had vanished. Sitting up rapidly, she reached over and grabbed Neil's arm so hard he did drop his mirror. The glass smashed to dozens of pieces, and Neil sobbed quietly. "Neil!" she hissed. "Theresa's gone!"

Neil's face changed from sad to full of alarm. Even he knew that was bad news. "Jay," she cried, fumbling with her earpiece, "Jay!"

"What? What is it?" Odie's voice filtered through the line.

"We've lost Theresa!"

"Oh great," he muttered sarcastically. "I'll go find Jay!"

There was a rustle of cloth, and suddenly Jay's frantic voice sounded from the other end. "Find her Atlanta! Track her! Herry's gone to get his truck and we'll meet up with you using the GPS on the PMR. Does she have hers with her?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"I'll find her, Jay."

"I know." His voice grew quiet, and Atlanta knew he was thinking deep thoughts. Over the years she had grown accustomed to reading Jay like a book. They were close, like brother and sister, and she had often needed to comfort him in his dire need of sympathy. "What're you thinking?"

"Would you be gentle with her if you find her?" he asked softly. "Maybe there's still some good in her."

"I'll try," she promised, because she couldn't think of what else to say. He signed off, and she turned to Neil with a stricken look on her face, the concept of what may happen to her friend if she turned fully evil too horrible to think about.

"We have to find her, Neil," she said determinedly.

"No duh."

Suddenly a voice crackled over her earpiece. "I'll stay on the line with you, Atlanta," Archie said.

"Sure."

Then Atlanta and Neil turned and rushed to the store first. Entering it, Atlanta made a beeline for the clerk, who stared at them through bored green eyes as they approached. Honey-red hair streaked with grey tumbled around her shoulders, and a permanently stuck-up nose made Atlanta wonder if she had been punched in the face and her nose squashed when she was younger.

"OHH!" Neil cried, distracted by a bunch of necklaces that hung nearby on racks, their jewels glittering in the light of the store. "Check out the bling!"

"Neil!"

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled sheepishly and grinned at the clerk.

"Excuse me, we're…"

"Looking for a necklace to get your girlfriend, there, boy?" The clerk nodded at the necklaces and then at Atlanta inquisitively. Her face went beet red and her jaw dropped open in astonishment.

"WHAT did she say?" bellowed Archie, who could hear everything perfectly, but didn't want to admit hearing what he didn't want to hear.

"She thought Neil was my boyfriend," she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she addressed the clerk. "Actually, no. We're wondering if you saw our friend leave. She's tall, slender, with green eyes and blonde-streaked light red hair?"

The clerk pursed her lips thoughtfully. Now that you mention it, I did notice a girl with red hair in here. Not many natural redheads around, are there?" she chuckled. "Yep, headed outside through the door there." She indicated the back of the store. Atlanta clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Thanks." She rushed to the door, dragging Neil past racks of clothes that crackled invitingly to him as he was hurried through. He stretched his arms out longingly, relinquishing the desire to throw himself at them, wrap his arms around the rack, and never let go.

"They're calling me," he cried desperately.

"Whatever."

She berated herself for not thinking of door from the outside. How could she have been so stupid? She should have watched more, harder, better…

She stopped herself when she realized she was starting to sound like Jay. Bursting through the wide swinging doors, the two stopped as people stampeded by. Atlanta still wasn't quite used to the city. She tripped over a foot that wasn't hers and nearly did a face plant on the concrete. Catching herself, she strained to see if Theresa was anywhere in sight. Nowhere, absolutely nowhere.

Tires screeched on asphalt as Herry's cherry red truck tore into the parking lot, Jay, Archie, and Odie spilling out of the back and Herry from the front. They ran towards her and Neil, Archie reaching her first.

He looked like he wanted to give her a huge hug, but he backed off as Jay caught up. "I'm guessing you couldn't find her," Jay commented briefly, nodding a hello. Neil shook his head, even having the sensitivity to look guilty. Atlanta bit her lip.

"We have no idea where she is, Jay."

He sighed, swiping his bangs out of his eyes. "It was bound to happen. Not that you aren't great at that sort of thing, but Theresa has powers we can't account for. We're all going to have to be watching her next time."

"Or we could just lock her up in a dungeon," Neil joked. Herry was the first to give him an ungrateful look, clenching and unclenching his fists. Neil gulped and sunk his head into his shoulders in a vain effort to disappear.

"We'll find her somehow." Odie's voice was full of doubt, and Herry patted his back reassuringly.

"Hopefully, little buddy," he said, gazing around at the number of people flocking about, as if they could provide any clues as to where she had gone. "Hopefully."


	3. Passing

Chapter Three: Passing

**A/n: Second last chapter! Yay! Please review, and later on tell me if my story was even close to the eppie! It's be cool if it were! Becky**

Theresa glanced over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was following her, and then she started walking away from the mall, the wind blowing her fiery locks across her face. A battle was raging inside of her, a battle that she could not win. The temptation to give in to her powers was too great, and she fought just to keep them withheld for a while. The sky overhead was blue, and the sound of her loafers slapping against warm concrete resounded around her off the passing cars and trucks. She needed to find someone, whose powers may be enough to end this forever.

"Cronus!" she shouted at the sky, the puffy white clouds seeming too proud to listen to her cries. "I challenge you, Cronus! Or are you too scared of me?"

"My dear girl, I wouldn't dream of passing up the opportunity to fight one of you brats alone." Theresa calmly turned around, meeting the evil gaze of Cronus steadily. He beckoned to the busy streets surrounding them. "Why don't we do our business… someplace quieter?"

She nodded mutely and smiled to herself, following him like a lamb with an axe after the wolf, her secret of within unknown yet to the god of time. Through his portal they went, and she noticed with a calm interest that she could see the years of her life passing by. There was her as a baby, her on her first date, her… kissing… Jay… She gulped and quickly thought, Cheek! Cheek! Only on the cheek! Nothing to get excited about.

"Quite a thing, right Theresa?" asked the god proudly. "I'm simply showing off before you die miserably."

"Think again, Cronus," she said, and reached out to grab his hand. He started, and before he could react she was sucking his strength and power. Wind buffeted her face as she struggled to keep her powers inside herself. A pounding headache arose as Cronus wiggled in her grasp. She let go, but the energy was already connected to her, surging through her from him. He gasped and choked, wheezing for air.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" she gasped, clutching her stomach so that the conflicting powers inside her wouldn't cause her to throw up.

Cronus did not answer; he crumpled down into space, which surrounded them, and the portal shimmered, sputtered, and faded. Suddenly Theresa was standing back on the road she had left, cars honking at other vehicles, and an ominous wind at her back. Her stomach sloshed queasily, and she didn't feel that great. But she was triumphant. With almost all of the Olympian gods' power on her side, she would defeat Zeus. And end the reign of the Greek gods forever. She would become the Ultimate goddess, using her powers to make the world a better place and save other young psychics like her from a fate similar to her own: madness.

The six other teens were quiet as Herry drove along the busy road, craning their necks for any sign of Theresa. Jay sat in the passenger seat up front, and Atlanta, Neil, Odie, and Archie were in the back. Atlanta cuddled up to Archie and closed her eyes, exhausted from lack of sleep. He smiled, thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world, and swept her bangs from her forehead. She leaned her head against his shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed, as quietly as butterfly wings. Archie was so absorbed in staring at her that he nearly missed the flurry of fiery red hair out of the corner of his eye.

Fortunately, Jay saw it too. "Stop!" he cried, leaning so far forward in his seat Archie thought he'd fall through the windshield.

Herry slammed on the brakes, and Theresa ran up to the window, waving frantically. "Hey guys!" she called cheerfully, opening a door and clambering in over Jay to sit between him and Herry. "What's up?"

Jay didn't answer. He was sick of her acting as though nothing had happened. She didn't seem to notice his angry face and just sat staring straight ahead with a fake smile plastered in her face. Atlanta had woken up at the disturbance and smiled weakly, too tired to do much else.

Herry raised his hand to pat Theresa on the back in relief when she turned to stare at him and said, "Don't…"

It was too late. At the contact, she disappeared with a little "poof".

Jay gasped, and Odie's eyes widened. "Herry… what did you do?"

"I… I dunno," he answered shakily, gripping the steering wheel so tight it nearly cracked, his knuckles pale.

Then Jay knew what had happened. "Guys! It wasn't her! It was a copy! Remember when we were trying to trap Cronus a year or so ago, and he used copies of himself to distract us?"

"Yes," Neil replied. "But that would have to mean…" The six teens stared at each other in shock.

"Theresa's stolen Cronus' powers," Atlanta squeaked. "And most likely she's going to be after…"

"ZEUS!"

The janitor turned his head at the scream, his eyes taking in the sight of a raging Theresa, her eyes purple and glowing treacherously. Her fiery hair whipped about her face like Medusa's snakes, and she rushed at him, knocking his mop from his hands with a swift kick.

"Really, dear, that was not necessary," he said lazily, sending a lightning bolt at her that sent her sailing backwards. But then a portal appeared and she disappeared into its safe net. He whirled around to search for her, and then a voice from behind said, "Over here."

Theresa cackled as he turned, eyes wide. "You didn't think I was string enough to take on the gods, did you?"

He glared at her. "Really, Theresa, this is not necessary."

Her eyes gleamed. "Oh I think it is. Now stop talking and start fighting!" She morphed into a warrior, armour gleaming in the light of the hall. Zeus snapped his fingers and a thunderbolt appeared beside him, radiating electricity. Rushing him, she swiped at him with deadly accuracy. But with the mature nature of one who has been fighting a lot longer than she, he sent a flicker of lightning to crawl up her weapon and snap her fingers, the exact same trick she had done on Archie. She yelped and dropped it, anger spurting through her. "Fine then, let's fight with magic then."

Suddenly the doors nearest her burst open, and her friends came rushing in, weapons drawn. She didn't even see the laser until it burned her skin, and she yelped once more. But then she sent a blast of fire at Zeus, throwing him against the wall.

"Zeus!" Jay cried, rushing forward to help, but the god waved him aside. "Be more concerned for your friend, boy," he said. "She's about to get thrashed."

"Oh yeah? Take another look!" They all turned and gasped. Theresa was no longer human; her face was the same, but her body was stretching and growing and changing shape. Multiple legs shot out from her, and suddenly in front of them stood a large crab with Theresa's face.

"Oh man!" Neil cried. "I always knew Theresa was crabby, but that's just overboard!"

Atlanta nudged him in the gut. He winced and rubbed the bruise.

"Be nice, Atlanta," he scolded. Suddenly a large claw gripped him around his waist, and he shrieked as Theresa lifted him gently up and set him out of harm's way. Then it was Atlanta, Herry, Odie, and Archie, but Jay sliced at her with his sword and refused to be coddled. She glared at him and then turned to Zeus.

Claws snapping, she rushed him, picked him up, and threw him on the floor, a purple glow vibrating around them. His power was starting to seep from him when Jay leapt onto her back, scrambling for a hold, and dug his sword into her shell. With a shriek she began to shrink, until she was a girl again.

Atlanta then took the moment to hurry over, eyes full of worry. "Let us help you," she pleaded. Theresa shook her head stubbornly. When their eyes met, Atlanta was terrified to see the hopelessness that she felt in Theresa's eyes.

"Don't you understand?" Theresa asked sadly. "I just want to get away." Then her gaze hardened, and she straightened. Her image flickered until she was a scorpion, the power of the gods making her glow like an angel.

"It's time for you to bow in defeat, Zeus," she growled menacingly. He didn't answer, simply took a bolt and pitched it at her. She sent her stinger flying at him, and it went right through him, impaling him. However, there was no blood. It dissolved quickly, and he smirked. "I'm still a god, which means we're immortal."

"I know that," she snapped, but her cheeks flushed pink, and she turned back into a girl, her fists clenching and unclenching, her chest heaving with exertion. It was going to take a lot more power to defeat him. She steadied herself and drew in her powers inside, calling on everything she knew and owned. It surged through her, and her blood pumped furiously. A fierce headache pounded in her head, and wind lashed her hair roughly, stinging her face like a whip.

Pain so immense it took her breath away erupted, and she screamed in terror and dread and pain as light jumped from her chest at Zeus. But with the power went the life force that kept her going, and she suddenly realized she had given too much away. Images of the past and future crowded her mind as the world around her began to sway.

"Jay!" she screamed as images of him pushing her out of the way of danger, holding her briefly, giving her a flower, swimming after her after she'd been kidnapped, and asking her if she was alright swam through her mind. Then images of the others, her friends, those who had loved her and trusted her came through unbidden. Atlanta, with her red hair and stubborn temper to match, Archie, with his crooked smile, Neil, with his perfect grin and bad jokes, but jokes nonetheless, Odie, with his caring way, and Herry, with his enormous appetite and even bigger heart. She had hurt them all, and the gods too, who had needed her, guided her, and helped her be the best she could be.

A sob escaped her, and darkness danced before her eyes. Clinging to air to catch her when she fell, she couldn't stop her descent. The pain at the back of her head was minor compared to her guilty ache, and when soft fingers propped her up, she struggled to open her eyes. The gods stood around her, staring down at her softly. Her friends did as well, but she couldn't believe her eyes. She was on a soft green lounge chair in Chiron's study, and the centaur was propping her up against some pillows.

"You're alright," she croaked weakly. "But…"

"When you sent the last surge of power at Zeus, the energies split and divided, hurrying back to their original owners," Odie explained. She smiled then.

"Thank you." She winced as pain cracked her heart, and she wheezed. "I'm so sorry. I went too far. My power got to great, and I was just too tired of this…" She wept openly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll understand if none of you ever forgive me."

Persephone stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead. "You aren't the only one to blame," she said gently, staring at the others around them. "We all pushed you a bit too hard, Theresa. We forgot that you could only go so far without loosing control. We're sorry, and forgive you." Her eyes were sad.

"Guys?" Theresa inquired. "I'm so sorry. I think I hurt you the most."

"You think?" Atlanta asked bitterly. But then she sobbed and rushed at Theresa, throwing herself into her friend's arms. Theresa hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm glad to have you back, Atlanta."

"Likewise. You don't know how weird it was not having the real Theresa around."

Herry, Odie, Neil, and Archie crowded around, hugging her and patting her head comfortingly. When Jay joined them everyone went silent. Theresa stared down at the floor, her cheeks pale. "I'm sorry Jay," she said quietly. Silence.

"I am too," he replied shakily. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Then, before she could say another word, pain shot through her whole body. She screamed and cringed, then her head snapped back and eyes closed. Jay watched in horror as she went still. He checked her pulse, and his heart nearly stopped. Theresa was dead.


	4. The End of the Beginning

Chapter Four: The End of the Beginning

**A/n: Sorry for not posting this before, the computer was being stupid. Review!**

Jay stared in shock at her still face, her eyelashes that would never flutter open again, the lips that would never grin at him again, flashing pearly white teeth. Green eyes would never sparkle mischievously at him again. He didn't know how to feel except shock. Turning to the others, they all stared at her. Then Atlanta looked at him.

"Is she… dead?"

He nodded, and she shrieked in sorrow, flinging herself into Archie's open arms for comfort. He kissed the top of her red hair and buried his face into it, tears streaming down his cheeks. Neil stared in horror, and Odie sobbed quietly, Herry trying to make him feel better by putting a heavily muscular arm around his shoulders, but he couldn't keep from sobbing himself.

Then it all sank into Jay's mind, and he sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face into his jeans. Tears leaked and he found himself weeping, and remembering…

_Theresa scolding, Theresa grinning, Theresa kissing his cheek… Idiot! She had liked him! Why hadn't he ever done anything about that?... Theresa flirting, Theresa swaggering away proudly, clinging to him after nearly being eaten by the Minotaur, Theresa fighting Cronus. _

Jay blinked, tears still trickling down his nose and dropping to the ground, making a tiny splash on the tiled floor. Skirts swished above him, and he stared up at Persephone, who was staring at Theresa's body thoughtfully.

"Children," she said softly. "There may be a way to save her."

Jay took a sharp breath, telling himself not to get too hopeful, but he stared at her eagerly. "How?"

The others all turned as well to stare at her, their eyes wide with expectation like children on Christmas Eve.

"Please do tell us how," Zeus said. "I thought that she couldn't be saved."

"Well, the thing that killed her was the absence of her magic or telekinetic strength. That may have been linked to her life force, and when it all surged from her, so did her very life. If I could give her a little bit of her gift back, just enough to keep her alive, maybe we could save her…"

"But then you'd need to start over again training her…" Artemis pointed out.

"I thought Cronus was defeated," Odie said. Hera turned to him, face serious. "Just as we got all our powers back, so did Cronus."

"So… we still have to defeat him, then?" Herry asked. She nodded.

"The prophecy has not yet been broken," she announced. "Go ahead, Persephone."

The younger goddess nodded respectfully. "This time I will not let her get out of control," she promised, and closed her eyes, spreading out her arms. Ancient Greek poured from her mouth, and she suddenly grabbed Theresa's hand and squeezed, as if to squeeze life back into her.

Jay watched, fascinated, hoping against hope that it would work. Atlanta, with hands clasped below her chin, leaned against Archie, and Herry, Odie, and Neil bit their lips in anticipation.

A soft white light flowed from the air and into Theresa's body, and a healthy flush returned to her cheeks. Green sparkled against the light of the study as her eyes fluttered open, and everyone shrieked in joy. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as though she had only been asleep. "What's going on? What happened?" Then she was engulfed with hugs by her friends, all except Jay, who was still too glad to believe.

Atlanta was the first to step back with a sly glance at Jay, pulling Archie with her. Then Odie, Herry, and Neil, who parted to let Jay through. "Hey Jay," Theresa said, smiling at him. That smile. Those eyes. Jay felt an overwhelming urge to hold her tightly, but he couldn't stop staring. She was alive. After losing her, he's been given another chance. He had to take it.

"Theresa!" he gasped, and then he dove off the highest diving board at the pool. He threw his arms around her and kissed her. Everyone whooped and grinned. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she leaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Neil made a disgusted face. "Oh, get a room guys!" But he couldn't stop grinning.

Finally Jay pulled away, although reluctantly, but Theresa pulled him back again, closer and deeper. He closed his eyes and simply basked in having her nearer than ever. He hugged her so tightly he thought he'd never let go.

Neil made kissing noises, and this time nobody shut him up. They were too busy watching. But when he started singing, "Theresa and Jay, sitting in a tree…" Herry thought he had gone too far and grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, and strode out of the room. He dumped him in the nearest garbage can and went back to see everyone grinning and clapping as Theresa and Jay blushed crimson, but smiled along with everyone else. When Neil rushed back in complaining about his hair, nobody told him to leave.

A few days later, the sun beating hard on their heads, the seven heroes set up camp on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Sunset was approaching, and the sky was filled with a contrast of pink and red and yellow. Archie and Atlanta teased each other merrily, Herry, Odie, and Neil argued light-heartedly over the best way to set up a tent, and Theresa and Jay took a break to watch the waves roll against the cliff, the spray stinging their cheeks. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"You bet," he answered, but he wasn't looking at the scenery.

"I guess this is the end," she said softly. They had beaten Cronus a few days before, and Jay held her tighter and closer.

"Maybe not. Archie, Atlanta, and Herry, Odie, and Neil have decided to stay here to finish school. What about you?"

"I'll stay if you do."

"I will then, definitely."

She grinned and kissed his tanned cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For loving me even after I did all those horrible things."

"I didn't want to," he admitted. "But you're Theresa. I remembered who you really were." He smiled and turned to watch the sunset. They stood in silence, enjoying the shrieks of gulls and the companionship of close friends.

"This isn't the end," Theresa said to herself, smiling brightly. "This is simply the end of the beginning."

THE END


End file.
